


Bleeding Out

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, deathbed confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 23: Bleeding Out. Remus makes Roman promise him one thing.





	Bleeding Out

Remus was shaking and coughing in Roman's arms, blood pouring out of his lower abdomen, and he couldn't have much time left. "Ro...Roman..." he said.

"Hang on, Remus, just hang on!" Roman insisted, pushing down on Remus' stomach.

"Tell...tell Dee...tell...Dee..."

"You can tell him yourself when we get out of here," Roman said.

"Tell...him...I...love..."

"You can tell him yourself, later," Roman repeated.

Remus shook his head. "Won't...make it...tell him...I loved him...promise..."

"I promise," Roman vowed, crying.

And later that night, at the hospital, Roman carried out Remus' dying wish.

**Author's Note:**

> archiveedit  
This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
